The Keeper's Promise
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: Why does Tobe hate Garu? Who are these two mysterious women? And wait...Garu is part what? *Sequel to Promises of Fate and I Promise*
1. Chapter 1

I remember promising (haha promising haha) my friend I'd make a sequel of the sequel…anyway here it is, now shut up and read!

* * *

The mysterious stranger entered the village, its long dark cloak swayed with every step it took, you could not see its face, for its bottom half was covered with a handkerchief while its top portion was covered with a hat. Everyone just stared at the stranger as he or she made its way to the Goh-Rong.

Meanwhile inside of the Goh-Rong, Pucca, along with her daughter, Saru, were straightening tables and serving noodles that their uncles had prepared.

The mysterious stranger walked into the Goh-Rong as everyone stared at him or her.

"We-welcome to the Goh-Rong…" Bucca stuttered, slightly scared at the stranger, as the stranger's eyes smiled.

"Thank you, you know you look just like, Rong." Its voice, a female, stated as Bucca nodded.

"He is my grandfather." He said as the mysterious stranger looked beyond.

"Mind if I visit your great-uncles?" she asked as Bucca shook his head.

"I'll go get them for you." As he rushed to the kitchen.

After several moments the chefs came from the kitchen to the stranger.

"Dumpling! Ho! Linguini!" she exclaimed giving them a hug.

"Do we know you?" Uncle Dumpling asked as she gave a slight giggle.

"It's been several years, around 30 years." She took off her hat and kerchief revealing blonde hair, light skin, and pink lipstick as the chefs gasped.

"Kyung?" they asked in union as the lady nodded.

"In the flesh." As the chefs jumped for joy, hugging the lady.

"It's been so long!" Ho exclaimed as Kyung giggled.

"I'm sorry for leaving…" she said with tears streaming down her eyes, "it's just…after my dear friend died…"

"We were upset too, Kyung." Linguini said with tears streaming down his eyes but he looked into her eyes again, "But it's great you're back!"

"Good to be back!" she exclaimed as the four of them hugged again, Pucca, Garu, Bucca, and Saru just stared in confusion as the chefs giggled.

"This is Kyung!" Ho exclaimed as the lady did a small curtsy, "She's an old friend."

"It's nice to meet and see you again, oh Pucca last time I saw you, you were just a baby!" Pucca pondered a bit before smiling, she had never seen this lady in any pictures, then again, there were very FEW pictures.

"How's your brother?" Kyung asked as the small family gasped.

"Mama? You had a brother?" Bucca asked as his mother shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't tell me he passed away too."

"Kyung…" Dumpling began, "I think it's about time we told you about what happened to this family the past 30 years." And with that the chefs led the young lady to the kitchen to talk.

"That's awesome, we have an uncle!" Saru exclaimed.

"Aren't you forgetting Uncle Gura?" Bucca asked as his sister pouted.

"I didn't forget him! I'm talking about on Mama's side!"

"Quiet you two." It was their mother as the twins blinked looking down.

"Sorry, mama." They said in union as Pucca giggled kissing them on the cheek.

Moments later, Kyung came out, and gave the chefs a bow before stopping in front of the small family.

"It was nice to see you." She did another bow before looking at Garu, her eyes widened noticing something.

"You're Miss Ga's son aren't you?" Garu raised his eyebrow as Kyung nodded.

"You HAVE to be! You look just like her!" and with that she waved good bye.

"I'll be back tomorrow!" she called walking out of the Goh-Rong.

"Miss Ga?" Bucca asked as Garu shrugged, honestly, the poor man never really knew his mother nor father, he was raised by an elderly woman who died when he was 6, Lady Coue was her name, the elderly lady found him, stranded in a field, by himself, no one but a headless body was found, the body of a woman who he supposed was his mother…but how did he survive? No one really knew, nor did anyone want to know…they were just glad he was able to restore honor from the man who claimed to be his father. Garu did a small chuckle, he remembered the day he restored his honor was the day his youngest child, Lucca was born.

And what about Pucca's family? Neither her uncles nor her father said anything about her mother, nor did they ever say anything about her having a brother, but that didn't matter, she was happy as could be with her husband and four children.

And like that the day went on, serving and cleaning however life changing things were happening and no one knew why…

* * *

And this chapter…officially…sucks…a lot…anyway R&R and I MIGHT post chapter 2…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…kinda…uh…well yeah…it is chapter 2…

* * *

Jaru's mysterious aquamarine eyes held wonder as he studied a green scribble on the wall of the Goh-Rong, he pointed to it and looked towards his mother.

"Mama? What is that?" he asked as Pucca giggled giving the five year old a kiss on his little nose.

"Your sister, Saru drew that when she was two…just a baby." She sighed, "Just a baby." She looked into his eyes, it was a mystery of where he acquired his eyes of aquamarine, and it was also a mystery of where her youngest acquired ringlet hair, nevertheless she loved them both, so did her husband. She walked over to the table and began wiping the sauce and such from it, Jaru walked over towards his mother again.

"Mama? How come you, Bucca, daddy, Saru, and Lucca all have brown eyes and I have greeny blue eyes?" Pucca just sighed and looked towards her youngest son.

"We're not sure, sweetie. But you look just like your father!" Indeed, Jaru did, the only difference was his hair style, supporting shorter hair, without pigtails (that looked just like DJ's from Monster House).

"Oh…" was all that came out of Jaru's small mouth as he placed his thumb in his mouth, skipping off making Pucca look over towards her family, and such a lucky thing for her to have such a wonderful family…yet…Kyung asked about her brother…whatever happened to her brother…the mother wondered as she over wiped the table.

"I think it's clean, mama." Saru's voice carried over to Pucca's ears as she elevated her head, looking down again seeing her reflection in the clean table, she just giggled and blushed as she walked over to another table, cleaning it.

Garu sat there holding his youngest child, smiling as she began banging a pair of chopsticks on the table like a drum, he kissed her chubby cheek his mind wondering. Was his mother's name Lady Ga? What was she like? How did she die? As Garu remembered Lady Coue saying she found him crying next to a beheaded woman, that is if the beheaded woman was his mother did she die for him? And how was he dishonorable? From Master Soo it was supposedly his father who was dishonorable…what was his father like? Did he even care about him and his younger half brother? Where was he now? These questions were causing quite a headache to Garu as his little daughter hopped from his knee, toddling over towards her mother, Garu looked over towards his wife, smiling, all of that is behind now and he has to look to the future, such as his children growing up, their weddings, and his first grandchild.

* * *

Chapter 2…sucks…anyway R&R and I'll post chappie 3 asap!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3, but no spraying whipped cream on yourself…ok you can do that…but no one licks it off of you…

* * *

Lying in the grass, staring upwards, Kyung blinked, her long eyelashes fluttered ever so softly, like a butterfly's wing. Her baby blue eyes held mystery as she pursed her soft pink lips. Everything had changed since she moved to New York thirty years ago. She was only ten back then. Yet she remembered everything.

She extended her arm to allow a butterfly to land on the tip of her dainty French tip fingernail, it landed for a few seconds to rest before fluttering off again.

The sound of swords thrashing startled her as she sat upwards, Pucca's husband…probably Miss Ga's son was sword fighting with a man in navy blue, his face was covered up and he held an X shaped scar on his face. His eyes were familiar, but Kyung couldn't figure out where. She came back from her thoughts when the masked ninja exclaimed.

"I'll get my vengeance next time, Garu!" His voice was also slightly familiar. Kyung lifted herself up, brushing the grass and dirt from her dress. Garu left not noticing her present, Kyung just watched the ninja leave, his short pigtails blowing in the wind.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose, she fluttered them open again to see that the ninja was gone.

Pucca was delivering noodles to the houses, leaving her children behind to help out at the restaurant, Garu came in moments later, his eyes held the same annoyed glare, but immediately they smiled when Lucca toddled towards him, her little arms up in the air, giggling.

He picked her up and bounced her, throwing her up in the air, Lucca squealed with delight as Garu showered her with kisses.

"Mama is delivering if you're wondering where she is, daddy." Saru's voice echoed as her father just nodded, putting the little toddler down allowing her to wonder off in the restaurant.

The doors fluttered open as Kyung took her hood off, showing her blonde hair a bit of a mess, she laughed when she noticed they were staring.

"No one's perfect." She admitted, fixing her beautiful blonde hair, "No one is perfect."  
"Mama!" the four children exclaimed running over to the tired looking lady that stood before them, she greeted them with open arms, kissing them all on the cheek, oh how she loved them so.

"Pucca you ARE a beautiful lady." Kyung said, as Pucca smiled; her husband's hand rested on her waist in a smile as if his face was saying, 'I know she is.'

Staring at the empty bowl, Kyung blinked for many reasons. Whatever happened to this town? Why is it somewhat broken? To many killings and blood spilling when she was a child, so why was that then and not now? She felt herself go into a trance of unimaginable.

"You look like I've put a time freezing enchant on you." Kyung looked up to the face of Saru, she smiled and shook her head.

"Just going into flashbacks, such as, if Miss Ga is your father's mother, how did she die if she was…never mind, it doesn't matter." They both looked down then back up when the door opened, a woman came in, with skin as pale as snow, her hair was white and her eyes were clouded as if she were blind. But her leading cane was the big giveaway that told you she was blind.

"He-hello?" she asked, "I can sense you all here, how long will it be before I get to Sooga?"

"Oh!" Pucca exclaimed, "You are in Sooga!" the woman's face smiled as she gave a quick bow.

"My name is Gara. I'm looking for someone named Ruge."

"Supposedly he left a long time ago." Garu said, his eyes held wonder, "Why?"

"He's supposedly my father." Garu's eyes held surprise for that his brother and his father was named Ruge…

* * *

DUM DUM DUUUUUUM Look forward to chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4

Sooooo smexy dancing time! *dances* Oh and uh…here's chapter 4! You all know the disclaimer!

* * *

The family stared at the blind maiden as she looked down then back up.

"I can sense something." She began as Garu shook his head.

"You're Ruge's daughter?" he asked as he began baffling, "But. He's. Mine. And. My brother's…oh geez."

"I'll tell you the whole story of my birth and my mother's death, you see my mother's sister, my aunt, was my savior."

Ruge's eyes, the same eyes Garu, Gara, and Gura had, only more cold and hard. He looked up as he waited, he heard many cries, but it was only an hour, his first son would be born, he would then kill the mother and wait for someone else to care for his spawn.

A woman was in tears when the midwife gave her baby to her.

"It's a girl."

"A what?"

"A girl." The mother looked down at her baby with tears then up at a woman who looked identical to her.

"You have to save her, Holli! If Ruge finds out she's a girl he'll…"

"I know, Galei. I understand…give her a name first." The mother took her finger and laid it against the baby's palm allowing it to grasp her finger.

"Name her…Gara." And with that Galei kissed her baby's forehead, giving it to her sister. Holli jumped out of the window and onto the streets, the baby safely with her, the child will know she was loved.

Ruge came in hours later to Galei's eyes full of tears.

"Where is he?" Ruge asked, as Galei sniffled, she began sobbing.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"He died!" Galei exclaimed, her tears escaped her eyes more, she knew she was going to die, but she was happy her little girl would be safe.

"You know what I must do…You cannot keep a son alive therefore you cannot be kept alive." And with that he took his katana and stabbed her throat, jumping out the front window, he made his way to the next unsuspecting victim to father his next, living son.

"So you see…" Gara began, "if he saw me I would've died, my mother loved me too much to let me die." Garu felt tears from his eyes, Master Soo had told him HE was the first child! He never said anything about him having a sister! He HAD to talk to Master Soo, he just had to!

Speeding out of the restaurant, down the streets, and finally riding the cloud that took him to the heavens of Master Soo's mansion.

Garu burst through the doors, angry as can be.

"You said I was the first child!" Master Soo floated towards him on his cloud and shook his head.

"No, I said you were the first SON. Your younger brother Gura is the second and last born son and child."

"And daughter?"

"Only one…"

"Yes, I met her."

"I know Gara well, she's albino, and blind, but powerful." Garu looked down, all this time he had a sister, and he didn't even know it! He just looked up towards Master Soo again.

"Tell me one more thing…Tell me about our mothers…" and with that Master Soo's face grew still, as if he were remembering something…

"Well?" Garu asked as Master Soo sat on his cloud, looking down.

"I'll tell you…but it'll be painful to talk about your mother, Garu."

"You loved her?" Garu asked as Master Soo nodded.

"More than anything on earth, Ga was…incredible." Garu's eyes widened, Kyung was quite knowledgeable when it came to the past.

"I know Gara's story, tell me mine and Gura's story."

"I'll show you." Master Soo proclaimed as he threw some dust into Garu's eyes, it stung but his vision was becoming more acute, and finally he saw the past.

"Goodness me, Gané!" a woman with light brown hair exclaimed as she began fixing up a woman with dark auburn hair. "How are you going to take care of this baby if you can't even take care of yourself!"

"Caddy, I DO take care of myself, I feed myself, and bathe myself."

"But your hair Gané!"

"I brush it!" Gané snapped as Caddy opened up a fan.

"Well gracious! I would at least fix it up before going out in public!"

"I suppose so…" Gané said as she took a strand of her hair, twirling it around her finger. The door flew opened as a man with cold hard eyes, and hair as black as a raven's thumped in.

"Do you MIND, Ruge?" Caddy asked, her hands on her hips as Ruge took the back of his hand and slapped her across the face.

"Dare you speak again?" Ruge asked as Caddy slowly shook her head.

"I'm hear about my son, how many more weeks?" Gané looked down and cleared her throart.

"The…the midwife said it'll be due any day."

"Any day?" he asked, "Well, let's make it due now." And with that Ruge took his thumbs and applied pressure upon her lower abdomen, a sound of burst came as a film dripped from in-between Gané's legs.

"You monster!" Caddy exclaimed as she rushed out of the room to fetch the midwife.

"Why did you do that?" Gané asked between breaths as Ruge gave a hideous smile.

"The sooner I get my son, the sooner I can kill a whore like you."

"I don't even remember sleeping with you!"

"You'll remember soon." He said coldly as Caddy rushed in with the midwife.

Hours later the perishing scream of a newborn could be heard from miles away.

"It's a boy!" the midwife exclaimed, giving the thick blue bundle to his mother as she began to tear.

"Gané…" Caddy began but Gané stopped her.

"You HAVE to take care of him! Ruge is planning to kill me!"

"Indeed." Ruge's voice said from the doorway as he walked in.

"His name shall be Gura." He said in an authoritarian voice, as he began to sing a song. The song seemed to put everyone in a trance as he made his way up to Gané, his Katana above where her heart was beating as he stabbed her.

Garu blinked his eyes as the flashback ended.

"Alright." Garu began, "That tells about my brother's birth, but what about mine?"

"I'll tell you yours, Garu." Master Soo began as he looked down, "Ga lived with me and my maidens, one day she wounded up pregnant by a man of dishonor, Ruge was his name, the sad part is, she couldn't remember sleeping with him, but that was because he was a Guardian of Enchantment of Hypnosis…"

"A what?" Garu interrupted.

"It doesn't matter, he just knew how to hypnotize women into sleeping with him, he took advantage of my little Ga." Tears began to spill from his eyes as he continued, "You were born, Garu, but being gods, Ruge couldn't hypnotize us. So he waited until he had Ga all alone. I ended up finding my little Ga with her head amputated, and you were being taken away by Lady Coue, a fine elderly lady, if I do say so myself. I believe she raised you just right, Garu." One of the maidens next to Master Soo, with tears in her eyes flew in front of Garu and kissed him on the forehead.

Garu just looked down and turned his back, he was just opening the door when Master Soo stopped him.

"Garu?" Garu turned around with a 'hm?' as Master Soo gave him a pat on the head.

"I loved your mother, she was my little Ga. But I'm happy she had you, my honorable grandson."

"Hm?" Garu asked, quite confused as to why Master Soo had called him his grandson.

"Your mother was my only child." Master Soo admitted, "And I loved her more than life itself. And you, Garu." Master Soo lifted up Garu's chin, "Are my honorable grandson." The same maiden that kissed Garu before, kissed his forehead again.

"Please keep our daughter's name remembered." She said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

* * *

END...of this chapter, the next chappie will be up soon! YAY!


End file.
